And Where Two Opposites Attract
by bebopx02
Summary: Just a medieval version of Austin & Ally. Enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I was cleaning up the palace. There was a huge ball and I was going secretly. Thankfully, it was a masquerade, so nobody would recognize me. I'm a lucky peasant because my best friend, who is a chef, knows a lot about this so called "fashion." I seriously have no idea what this "fashion" is but I have Trishala with me.

**2 hours later**

It was about sunset. I had finally finished cleaning up and wrote in my worn brown leather book. I write songs and diary entries in it, so I carried it everywhere. My father had given it to me when I was 5, along with my mother for a birthday present. Unfortunately, my parents had died in a building that caught on fire. We don't really have medics, so my mother and father slowly died. I was only 7, so I had to go to the orphanage for 3 years until I turned 10, which is the age orphans start working for royalty. There is a prince, king and queen here, and the king and queen are very nice. For example, if I do 5 things to tidy up the palace, I get 3 hours to do whatever I want. They also allow me to play the piano in my free time. I believe there is also a prince who is my age, but I never talk to him. I've only encountered him once; when I was introduced to the family.

Currently I am playing the piano to write a new song. Dezmond, the jester, is also my friend too. I hear an unexpected knock on the door, and when I rotate to look, it's the prince. From what I've heard, the prince and I only have one thing in common; music. I stop playing the piano and we sit in awkward silence for about 50 seconds. He finally breaks the silence and says, "Your music is beautiful, just like you." He murmurs the last part, and I giggle and blush when I realize something. _He's flirting with me._

Okay, so that, my friends, is chapter one of my new story! R&R&R please!

Love,

bebopx02


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N Okay guys I am SO sorry for the long wait! My computer wasn't working, and my uncle is a computer expert so I had him work on it. He kept making up excuses so I've only had my computer back for a week! I'm extremely sorry so I'm gonna make it up to you guys. Here's what you've been waiting for!**

He walked away from the door. Did that really just happen? I pinched myself just to make sure. I open up my song book and decided to write an entry.

_ dear diary,_

_Okay so the craziest thing just happened! The prince was listening to me sing and he started clapping. He said that my music was beautiful, like ME! Here's the new song: _

If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
I'll be the light to guide you

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Woooooooh, Woooooooh  
Yeah, Yeah

If you're tossing and you're turning and you just can't fall asleep,  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me,  
Everyday I will remind you, ohh

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Wooooooh, Wooooooh  
Yeah, Yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go, never say goodbye

You know you can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Oohhhh, ohhhhh  
You can count on me cause I can count on you (1)

With that I close my songbook and get ready for dinner.

**I know it was short but I'm working on the next chapter! I might even upload it tonight!**

**1. I do NOT own Count On Me by Bruno Mars! It's a good song though.**

**Okay lovelies I will be uploading in about thirty minutes! **

**Love,**

**Nikki xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys. I'm back! :D In previous chapters, I've forgotten the disclaimer**

**I do NOT own Austin & Ally, though I wish I did.**

I wake up from a peaceful slumber, looking at the clock on my wall. It's only 6, so I can have an early start. I get up and walk over to my pearl white dresser embedded in pink roses. King and Queen Moon let me have some nice things. They're so nice to me, and since I'm a peasant I have no idea why. I pick out my work clothes; a somewhat dirty pink short-sleeved shirt, and some white sweatpants (**1**). I open my under-layer drawer and pick out a pink polyester bra with matching panties. I remind myself to ask Mrs. Moon if I can attend the masquerade tonight. I shut the door, quickly stripping of my clothes. I hear a knock on my door, "In a moment!" I say somewhat loudly. I finish putting on my work clothing, and walk over to the door. I open it up to see Trish. She's clothed in her usual work clothing, too. I let out a quick greeting, walking out of the door. I silently shut the door, not wanting to wake up the royal family. We walk down three flights of stairs. We have breakfast at 7, so Trish and I have an hour to prepare the meal. I always help her prepare meals, since we have been best friends since birth. Her parents and mine were family friends, so we got to see each other every day. We're both 16 now, and Trish's parents unfortunately couldn't afford to take care of her by the time she was 11. She learned to cook when she was 2, and always enjoyed making her family's meals. Since I worked at the castle, I recommended she join the kitchen work here. One taste of her lasagna and Mr. and Mrs. Moon hired her.

I hummed a tune of the song I had written last night. One hum and Trish started humming along. I belted out the lyrics while she sang along. Did I mention that I wrote the song about her?

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
I'll be the light to guide you_

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Woooooooh, Woooooooh  
Yeah, Yeah

If you're tossing and you're turning and you just can't fall asleep,  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me,  
Everyday I will remind you, ohh

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Wooooooh, Wooooooh  
Yeah, Yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go, never say goodbye

You know you can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Oohhhh, ohhhhh  
You can count on me cause I can count on you (**2**)

Trish understood me so well. It was a good thing the Moons had a thing for sleeping with no mind of sound, because Trish and I would've awakened them if they didn't. We both giggle, flipping the pancakes. Once we finish cooking the fried eggs, pancakes, French toast, and bacon, the family walks down the stairs. I walk over to each family member, placing their meal in front of them. Mrs. Moon speaks up and says, "Ladies, you know that we have other workers to do this job." Trish replies with, "Yes, Highness, but we enjoy doing this!" A smile creeps up my face while I nod along, agreeing with her statement. Mr. and Mrs. Moon smile, showing us their pearl white teeth. It's the day of the masquerade, and I suddenly remind myself to request to go to the ball. "Mr. and Mrs. Moon, may I go to the masquerade tonight?" I say, obviously nervous. Mrs. Moon smiles and says, "Of course! And you and Trish get the day off for making this delicious meal!" Trish and I smile, and I start doing a victory dance, horribly. I have NEVER been good at dancing. I just stick to music. Another cook delivers Prince Austin's food to his room. I clean up, put the scraps in the trash, and take the garbage out. I walk out into the alleyway and notice a shivering dachshund puppy. It notices me , too, and I walk over to it. It looks about a month old. I pick it up, carrying it inside. I stroke its head, gently singing a lullaby. Mr. and Mrs. Moon notice the puppy, walking over to me. "Aww, who's this sweetie?" Mrs. Moon says. "I'm not sure. I found it in the alleyway when I was taking the trash. Can we keep it?" I reply. "Of course!" Mrs. Moon says, gently patting its head. I lift it up, checking its gender. It's a girl, so I name her Daisy. (**3**) I place her gently on the floor. She immediately jumps up into Queen Moon's arms. I can already tell that her and Daisy will be best friends. "Let's name her Daisy" I say. Mrs. Moon nods.

**Okay guys! That was the 3****rd**** chapter. R&R&R please!**

**(1) I'm not sure if they had simple t's and sweatpants around this era for real, but in this story they do. :P**

**(2) I actually have a dachshund named Daisy!**

** until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I HAVE RETURNED! Lol I just felt like doing that :P okay here's chapter 4 :D**

It's lunch time, and I just finished cleaning up the main hall. At 12:30, I have to go meet Trish to pick out my dress and mask for the masquerade tonight. It's 12:20 right now, so I can start walking to Trish's room.

When I get to Trish's room, I knock softly on the door. It's right down the hall from mine, so we won't have to walk far. Trish opens the door, motioning for me to come in. I walk through the doorway, and once I see the selection of dresses she has, my mouth hangs wide open. She has 5 dresses, all beautiful. "Where did you get these?" I exclaim, obviously amazed. "The prep team let me borrow them!" she replies. I scan each and every one of them, until I reach the last. It's an off-the-shoulder crystal-blue dress with a crystallized bodice, powder blue sleeves, and a long transparent glitter trail cape. (**1**)

I walk over to it. Trish nods, and I take it off of the mannequin it's on. I motion for Trish to look away, and she nods and looks at the door. I quickly rid of my clothes, tossing them onto her bed. I equip the gorgeous gown, zipping the back up. Trish looks at me, and she smiles. I turn to look at the mirror. The gown looks like it's my soul mate.

** 1 hour later**

It's now 1:45, and the ball starts in an hour. Trish gets out her makeup and hair kits, and she smiles somewhat evilly, like a super villain plotting an evil plan. She motions for me to close my eyes, and when I do, it feels like an eternity until I open them. When I do, I see a complete stranger. My hair is in a left side braid woven with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of my bangs are slicked back on top of my head, my eyes equipping purple eye shadow, and dark pink lipstick on my lips (**2**). I look up at the clock, and its exactly 5 minutes until the masquerade. Trish hands me the matching mask, and I equip it. I walk out of her room, shutting the door behind me. I start walking towards the main hall, but a head of messy blonde hair stops me. I let out a quick apology.

**Okay guys! That was chapter 4, and the next chapter will take place during the masquerade ****J****.**

**(1) It's Elsa's dress from Frozen!**

**(2) Elsa's makeup!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
